


Überstunden

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [19]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, General Exhaustion, Long Workdays, Teamfluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Eine Teambesprechung. Eigentlich nach Feierabend.(Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Überstunden

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P6  
>  **Team:** Rapunzel  
>  **Prompt:** Farben: orange (Mandarine) - für mich  
>  **Genre:** Drabble, Humor, Gen  
>  **Länge:** 300 Wörter  
>  **A/N:** Wenn ich heute schon nichts schreibe (...bisher...), dann kann ich ja wenigstens mal dieses gar wunderbare lyrische Werk von gestern früh vernünftig posten. So.

 

 

Die Teambesprechung war eine heillose Katastrophe, fand Thiel. Boerne hatte sich mit seinem Blick im Schnee vor dem Fenster verfangen, Frau Klemm machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, so auszusehen, als hörte sie zu, und Nadeshda hatte ihr Pausenbrot ausgepackt und steuerte die Geräuschkulisse bei. Eigentlich hatte er ja selbst längst aufgegeben, aber vor seinen Kollegen wollte er sich nun doch nicht die Blöße geben.

Und so referierte er eben. Über alles, was so in der letzten Zeit passiert war und darüber, wie sie ihre Effizienz verbessern konnten. Pflichtprogramm, aber auch stinklangweilig.

Zudem war in der letzten Zeit einfach nichts Nennenswertes mehr passiert. Es ging langsam aber sicher auf Weihnachten zu und da war grundsätzlich ein Abfall der Mordrate zu beobachten. Wahrscheinlich, weil die Leute so im Weihnachtsstress sind, dass sie gar nicht die Zeit haben, um umgebracht zu werden, hatte Nadeshda eingeworfen. Das hatte ihr außer einem amüsierten Schnauben von Frau Klemm nicht viel eingebracht, aber so etwas in der Richtung war wohl wirklich der Grund dafür.

Er konnte ihnen die Lustlosigkeit nicht verdenken, schließlich war es bereits dunkel draußen – was zu dieser Jahreszeit zwar schnell ging, aber es war schon dunkel gewesen, als wie angefangen hatten – und jeder von ihnen hatte wieder zwei Überstunden mehr auf dem Konto.

 

„Darf ich um Konzentration bitten“, forderte er sein Team also auf. „Wir sind bald fertig und einen letzten Rest Aufmerksamkeit hätte ich gerne noch.“

 

Sein Blick traf auf Nadeshdas Hände, in denen sich inzwischen eine Mandarine befand. Es war unglaublich, wie schnell sich der gesamte Raum mit diesem Geruch füllte, sobald man eine Mandarine auch nur anpiekste, fand Thiel.

 

„Sie wollten etwas sagen?“, kommentierte Frau Klemm trocken.

 

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Frau Krusenstern, würden Sie bitte diese Teamablenkung beiseite legen und sich konzentrieren?“

 

Nadeshda warf ihn mit ihrer Mandarine ab.

 

 


End file.
